Science Experiment: Loud
by BrandonLeaquartz
Summary: When Lincoln and Lisa Loud are trying to make a science fair project, their project explodes in the Loud House making the sisters act a little... strange. I might take breaks because of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Do I own the Loud House? Nah, it's owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.

It was a normal, Saturday day for the Loud House, full of chaos, ruckusses and all that tomfoolery. Lana and Lola fighting over something again, Luna making the ground vibrate by the massive speakers, Leni being a fashionista, but at the same time, bumping into walls and forgetting, as usual, Lori texting Bobby, Lucy in the vents writing a poem, Luan throwing pies and Lynn throwing balls at each other and Lily wondering around the house.

However, Lisa and Lincoln are at Lisa's room experimenting due to Lincoln wanting to get an A for the science fair.

"Alright, pass me some of that liquid sulfer." said Lisa attemtping to speak the English her siblings can understand.

"Um... is it the red one, or the green one?" asked Lincoln in a confused manner.

"(Sigh) The "red" one." answered Lisa.

Lincoln then starts to add the chemical into the concoction.

"Great work, now time for the hazmat suits." Lisa said.

Lincoln then nods and grabs the hazmat suits. They both get in them.

"Alright, now it is time for the recently discovered chemical. Might want to stand back, brother." warned Lisa holding a beaker filled with some glowing, blue chemical.

"Alright, I hope this works!" said Lisa.

"So do I!" replied Lincoln.

After adding the final chemical into the concoction, but then, Lisa slips on a spilled chemical, causing her to add the final chemical, but however, it was suppose to be stirred and heated and worse, it landed on the same liquid Lisa slipped on. Once the concoction came in contact with the spilled chemical, purple fumes filled the Loud House, but fortunately both Lincoln and Lisa were still in their protective hazmat suits, but their siblings weren't and the fumes started to take their effects. The fumes then start to fade. Lisa and Lincoln take their hazmat suits off and check on their sisters.

"Fellow sisters?" Lisa asked.

"Lucy? Anybody?" Lincoln asked

"Salutations, fellow sister and greetings, only brother." said Leni, but looking very intelligent with glasses and a lab coat.

"Ummm... afternoon?" Lincoln said nervously.

"Afternoon to you, too, my little genius of the future! Now I'm off to go finish high school with the intelligence I somehow acquired out of the blue!" said the intelligent 16-year-old getting out to finish High school even on a Saturday.

"Ummm, is it safe to come out now? I'm really scared!" said a voice coming from the twins room.

"Lana? It's alright Lana. Everything's OK. Your big brother's here to-" Lincoln's cut off for a moment to get jumpscared by a savaged Lola with minor changes, but a minimal torn dress. Lincoln runs off in fear along side with Lana who now has a yellow, long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck as she hides and he was about to join her, but he's dragged by a rope into the vents, revealing what has happened to Lucy.

"Lucy?" Lincoln asks in a nervous and scared tone.

"Oh Lincoln, I. Am. Very. HAPPY!" said a happy Lucy. She wasn't like the normal Lucy. She was a Lucy with a ballerina outfit with a small tutu which is a cloud covered in candy, lots of candy around it, a rainbow liquid coming from her mouth which she claims tastes like candy, her bangs on her hair are shorter revealing eyes with the right being yellow and the left being blue which changes sides in random times, has a cloud with candy on it as a hat and is equipped with a large candy cane with holster and a bubble blower pistol with a bubble tank on her back.

"Have some candy!" Lucy says while sticking candy into Lincoln's mouth then disappearing into the other side of the vent.

"Well, there's them, and the nearest room is… Luna's room. Yeah, definitely sure. " said Lincoln as he proceeds through the vest to avoid savaged Lola. Lincoln eventually makes it to the vent where Luna's room is. He then hears piano music instead of rock 'n roll. When he finally gets out of the vents, he sees a more light-hearted Luna with a purple, long-sleeved blouse, long hair, purple earrings, studded necklace and a purple skirt playing a piano without any vibration on the floor, nor any chaotic sounds. When he gets out of the vent, he sees her room filled with paintings with art filled with harmony, along side with the piano, are two violens, one that was prepped for use and another one in container labeled "Just in case the other one breaks." and a cello apparently named "Big Marcello" due to its casing labeled that, a bed styled from a formal and classical musician and so was the entire room. Licoln approaches Luna.

"Luna? " asked Licoln.

"Hello there, dear Brother. " answered Luna "Anything I could do for you? Perhaps make, or create a formal, or emotional song for you? "

"No, just asking. " Lincoln responded.

"Very well, but before you go, may I submit a request to you? " asked Luna.

"OK. " Accepted Lincoln.

"Tomorrow, perhaps at 12:00, when I'm in no doubt ready, I'd like you to give some criticism to my new songs/music. Honestly, please. " requested Luna.

"Alright. " answered Lincoln as he proceeds to go out of Luna's room to count how many sisters she checked on.

"I guess it's time to check on Lynn. " he said. He then proceeds to Lynn and Lucy's room and somehow passes savaged Lola. He then sees Lynn wearing soldier camo vest and pants with boots.

"Name and rank, soldier! " Lynn demands.

"Lynn, it's me, Lincoln! And I am not even a soldier and neither is you. " Lincoln said.

"Oh, well it's just a dream I had! " Lynn said.

"Um… when did you had the time to put all this military stuff here?" asked Lincoln about her sister's room.

"Dunno, but I did it!" answered Lynn.

"Alright… cya around…" Lincoln said as he walks away slowly. As he was going to check on Luan, he triggers one of Luan's pranks and out comes a very worried Luan.

" Oh my god, are you alright? Do you need a first aid kit? Let me wash this off your face. Did you got hurt?! " Luan asks.

"I'm fine, but don't you like pranking and joking around? " asked Lincoln

"PRANKING? I'VE BEEN PRANKING?! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS A HEALTH RISK TO MY OWN SIBLINGS!" Luan said as she runs into her room "IF I MADE A PRANK THAT COULD OF HARMED YOU, I WILL NEVER DO A PRANK AGAIN! " she said running into her room.

"Luan, wait! Ah, whatever, I need to check on… Lily and Lori. Yeah, that's it. " he said as he proceeds to the room they were last seen in which was in Lily's room. He then opens the door and sees Lori acting childish and wearing a blue shirt with overalls. Lincoln then decided to just count her as "alright", but Lily was nowhere to be seen.

"Lily? Lily?! LILY?! " before looking some more, an 11-year-old girl with an orange shirt and black shorts comes out to scare him.

"Hey, watch where you're… hey, you look like a younger version of Mom! " Lincoln said.

"That's because it is me, silly, Lily! " the child said.

"Alright. " Lincoln said.

"Wait, you believe me just like that? " said Lily.

"Yup, trust me, it's been a weird day. Very freakin' weird. " answered Lincoln. "Oh wait, forgot to ask, what's your interest now that you're 11? " asked Lincoln.

"No clue since I just got this intelligence out of nowhere, so I decided to go to your room and read some of that Ace stuff and I am kind of interested in that and I can somehow remember seeing you do a lot of plans, so I think I want you to teach me some of that. " said Licoln.

"Wait, you're actually interested in what I do? " said Lincoln in a nervious tone.

"Yes, because having a plan everytime is pure genius and so very useful! " said Lily.

"Wow, no one in this house has ever said that about my personality at, I least I think, forever! " said Lincoln. "I guess that means you want me to teach you how it's done. "

"Yeah, but ever notice our sisters have been acting… a little strange today? " asked Lincoln.

"Wait, you know? " asked Lincoln.

"Well, if you're talking about that purple smoke then yeah, I've seen it. " said Lily.

"Ohhhh…" Lincoln said nervously.

"Some experiment went wrong, didn't it? " asked Lily.

"Yeah, it was for a science fair project and me and Lisa… well, ya know. "

"Got it, but what are you gonna tell Mom and Dad? " asked Lily.

"(Sigh) Might as well tell the truth. " said Lincoln.

"But honestly, I'd love to stay in this way! " said Lily.

"Alright, I'll try to convince Mom and Dad to let you stay that way. " said Lincoln.

"Thanks, Bro! " said Lily.

"Alright, now let your big bro teach you how to have talent! " said Lincoln. Then, he begins teaching Lily his ways. Time passes.

"Woah, thanks for teaching me the way, Bro! " said Lily.

"No prob, sis. " said Lincoln.

Then suddenly, their parents car makes it to the drive way.

"Licoln! Ummm… Lily? " said Lisa "Oh, nevermind! Parents are arriving! "

"Kids! We're home! " said Rita.

"Happy to be home! " said Lynn Sr.

"Hey, Mom…" said Lincoln nervously. "Uh, Mom… I-" Lincoln I cut off when Lisa said "Mother, Father, we got something to tell you… we tried making a science fair project for Lincoln and… well, look at this. " Lisa said as she shows her parents the new Loud sisters.

"Oh my… ummm… Luna? " said Rita.

"Hello, Mother and Father. Care for some coffee, tea perhaps? " said Luna.

"No, we're good…" said Lynn Sr.

They then proceed to Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Lynn? Lucy? " said Lynn Sr.

"Hello, General Dad! " Lynn said as she salutes.

"Hello, Dad! Care for some CANDY?! " said Lucy.

"Thanks, sweetheart…" said Lynn Sr. receiving candy from Lucy.

"Where's Leni? " said Rita.

"In school proving to be ready for college. " said Lincoln.

"Twins, you doing alright? " said Lynn Sr.

"It's fine Dad, I've tamed her, so don't worry. " said Lana.

"Alright…" said Lynn Sr.

"Luan? " said Rita.

"Hey, Mom. You doing alright? You got a virus outside?! " asked Luan.

"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking…" said Rita.

"That leaves us with Lily and Lori. Time to check. " said Lynn Sr.

"You two doing alright-um… Rita, there's a little girl here! " said Lynn Sr.

"Dad, calm down, it' me! Lily! " said Lily.

"Ummm… at this rate, I believe you. Boy, such a strange day today. " said Lynn Sr.

"Daddy! " said Lori hugging Lynn Sr.

"Woah, I guess this one had a mind of a little child! " said Lynn Sr.

"Mom, Dad, we're so sorry…" said Lincoln. "We'll try our best to get them back to their proper selves! " he declares.

"Yes, parents. We'll find a cure, I can assure you. " said Lisa.

"Please, Mom and Dad! I want to stay like this! Let me take a test or something to get in 5th grade! I'll do my best! " said Lily.

"Well… alright, but you must promise us one thing: You'll do your very best. " Rita said.

"Thank you, I will! " said Lily with great joy.

"Well, I guess we have to deal with these changes until they find the cure. I mean, we dealt with a lot more stuff harder than this, right? " said Lynn Sr.

"I guess so. " said Rita. "Now, make sure none of you gets into more trouble. Please. "

"You can count on it, Mom! " said Lincoln.

"Alright, me and your dad has to do something. See you later. " said Rita.

"Well then, my little… big? Sister, I might tutor you for that test. " said Lisa.

"No thanks, I got it in my mind already. 7x7=49. Square root of 64 is 8. Well, I guess being tested could be worth a shot. " said Lily.

"Alrighty. " said Lisa as she goes tutor Lily.

"Well, I guess it's time to deal with some chaos in the Loud House… again… with these new sisters. " Lincoln said.

Well, I guess that wraps this up. Gonna make another chapter again. Hopefully, my Word does not go on the frits again.

Also, if I made any spelling mistakes, sorry, I'm half Asian and not many Asian people can have god-like English :/


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, back with this series. Also, I have no clue if I have to mention this in EVERY page, but I don't own the Loud House, it's owned by Chris Savino and Nick.

"Alrighty, guess it's time for some shuteye." said Lincoln as he goes to sleep.

Later at 4:00 AM…

Lincoln rubs his eyes. "Ugh, don't know why, but I got the feeling I should check on the sisters." he said. Lincoln goes and checks every single room and found no one out of place, except one sister: Lucy.

"Oh god, I should go out a little bit and find her!", but before he could, he noticed a trail of candy and said "Oh, maybe if I follow this trail, I'll find her!" he said as he proceeds to find his sister. "Oh wait, I must leave a note. Lincoln then leaves a note saying he will be back

Meanwhile…

Lucy is then shooting bubbles out of her bubble pistol and it caused everyone it touches to feel good and have good dreams. After 3 hours of doing so, everyone woke up to a Sunday morning to see Lucy tossing candy everywhere.

"Free candy! Get your free candy, c'mon, everybody!" she said as kids and teens go to her for candy. Many of them try to reward her with some cash.

"Didn't ask for payment, but thanks!" she said as she puts it in a box on her lower body labeled "Deposits." "Hey, that gives me a good idea! Going to do this for charity!" she said.

"Hotdogs, get your fresh hotdogs! We also got fresh meat and potato products!" a hotdog salesman said. He sees the young girl dancing around getting deposits all around while he gets nothing. "Grrrrrr, Mom, I'll get your money, even if it takes me to be… a criminal." he says as he goes into his meat truck.

"Candy! Candy! Get some for 25 cents! It's a good cause!" she said. But before she can holler the candy phrase again, she sees a big man stealing a lady's purse.

"Hey, that's mine!" she said.

"It's for a good cause, lady, now GIVE IT TO ME!" he said.

"Hey, put that purse back into that lady's hand!" Lucy said.

"Why not you mind your own crap, kid?" he said.

" Bring it back to her, or face the consequences." she said.

"Oh, so if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll-" he is cut off due to getting hit with one of Lucy's weapons; a giant candy cane.

"Oh, that's it!" he said as he grabs a spatula and a flamethrower pistol.

"Eat flames!" he said as he run towards her with the flamethrower, but before he can hit her with the flames, she shoots the ground with an explosive bubble and explodes in the air, dodging the flames. She then hits the ground and bonks him in the head with the candy cane.

"Impressive. Let's begin to know each other. I'm the MeatMask, you?" he asked.

"I'm Candygal." she said.

"Well, prepare your ass then!" he said charging with his spatula. He then swings it to her, but she dodges his three swings. She then throws a flash grenade painted like lime candy. The flashbang explodes leaving MeatMask temporary blind.

"Oh, you will REGRET that!" he said, but he then gets his face smacked twice by two hits of her candy cane. MeatMask then grabs his flamethrower, hits it on CandyGal's cane and melts it with , the flames, making it seem like he has the advantage, but then, she gets her bubble pistol and set it to rapid fire mode sending multiple bubbles into MeatMask eyes and his flamethrower's muzzle, disabling it. She then gets her peppermint sword and wacks MeatMask with it and wacks his hand making him let go of his flamethrower. She then proceeds to dump his flamethrower into a pond, making it's gasoline wet and disabling it for good. With a final attempt, he grabs his spatula for the final dual.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL SMACK YOU SO HARD!" he said in fury.

"Let's see you do that, crappy pig." she responds with.

They both had a sword-like dual. He then gets the upper hand, but then, Candygal grabs her bubble pistol and set it to explosive mode and shoots MeatMask with it, sending him flying, to the wall of a brick fence. To finish the job, he then wacks his tough head three times with the peppermint sword.

"ALRIGHT! I give up…" he said. "But before you take me in, PLEASE! Help me with my Mom. She's sick and I needed to make money for her. I couldn't do anything for her cause I'm a piece of lazy crap! I didn't know what to do, K? I just want to help her!" he said crying. The cops come along asking if he was the "bad guy" and Candygal said

"Yes, but before you take him in, I got something to say to him." said Candygal.

"Alright miss, but don't take too long." the officer said.

"What, gonna gloat to my piece of crap ass? Well do it!" he said.

"No, I was making some money for charity and I was thinking…" she paused for a while.

"Wait, you really? THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" he said crying.

"Now which hospital?" she said.

"Royal woods care center. PLEASE! Hurry!" he said "Also, thanks. I should of asked. Sorry." he said as he is taken to jail.

Candygal then goes to an ally and changes from Candygal, to Lucy. She then proceeds to the hospital.

"Yes?" the nurse asked.

"I'd like to make a donation for…" she said looking at a note "Ms. Barwin" she said.

"How much?" she said.

"Is this enough?" she said placing $550 on the counter. She then count.

"Hold up, let me give you your change." she said and then, gives her $150 as change.

"Thanks for showing you care. Would you want to visit her?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" she said. She then proceeds to Ms. Barwin. She makes to her room no. 192.

"Ms. Barwin?" she asked.

"Yes? Is that the voice of an angle who saved my life?" Ms. Barwin said.

"I think so. How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Glad a lone wolf like you came to save the day." she said.

"Well, quite honestly, your son helped me get the money for you, but then, he got a little… mad and went to jail. Sorry you had to hear that. It's not lifetime, though." Lucy said in a sad tone.

"Oh, well, at least he came down a hero. Hopefully he will rise again." Ms Barwin said.

"Well, I have to get going." Lucy said.

"But before you do, here, take this. It's a family charm. You're part of the family now." she said.

"Thanks. Well, goodbye. See you later… granny." she said as she leaves.

"Oh, what a sweet little girl." Ms. Barwin said.

She then proceeds to the park and sit on a bench. She then looks at the locket and opened a mirror with some words attached to it reading "You're part of us. Forever."

"For once, I feel very good about myself." she said.

She then puts it away in her backpack secretly holding her CandyGal suit. Just then, Lincoln comes in.

"(Takes deep breathe) Lucy! We've been looking all over for you." he said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go home." she said.

At the Royal Woods jail...

The news then goes into MeatMask and Candygal's fight.

"Official news has informed us about the hero in this situation which is self-claimed hero Candygal. We got the Mayor here making a speech about this new Candygal."

"A message to Candygal: I honestly have no words for this candy gal, but I'd have to say, she really helped out. I'd like to meet you, candygal. I'd love to share some tea or some sort of drink with you for your charity. Giving to the poor, giving to the needed. I am honestly proud of you. And I hope you're having a splended day."

"In other news, an 8-year-old girl named Lucy Loud has just donated a hefty amount for an elderly woman named Aubrey Barwin. This 10-year-old has been dubbed the "Youngest Hero in Royal Woods." She is expected to be given a trophy for what she has done." finished, the newsman.

"Oh, Lucy Loud/Candygal, I... I am in dept to you. Thank you sooo very much!" MeatMask/Alberto said.

Meanwhile at the Loud House...

Lucy and Lincoln made it home, but before they did, there were a few men in their house with their parents. One of them saw Lucy.

"Lucy Loud?" the man said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here you go, kiddo. You did good." he said giving a blue ribbon and an envelope filled with cash.

"Smile for the camera!" a woman said. Lucy then smiles for it. Then she proceeds to her home and so does Lincoln.

"Alright, what's my punishment?" she said.

"Punishment? Why would we punish the girl who we are so proud of!" Rita said.

"Come here, sweetheart!" Lynn Sr. said as they both hug their daughter.

"Well, thanks! I'm gonna go to my room now. See you later." she said.

"If there's anything you want to do, just ask." Lynn Sr. said. Then, she proceeds to her room and feel good about herself even more knowing she did good and knowing she is a true hero.

Well, that wraps this up. Hopefully, I get inspiration for the next one. See you there.


End file.
